


Lovestoned

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C





	Lovestoned

“Give me some covers,” Danielle pleaded.

Jack smiled innocently at her. “What?”

“You’ve got most of the covers Jack, I’m cold.”

Jack pulled the covers over Danielle. “That’s better,” she admitted moving in for a tender kiss.

“Are you warming up yet?” Jack enquired thoughtfully when they broke apart.

“A little,” Danielle answered moving closer to him, smiling when she felt his strong arms around her waist, enabling her to peacefully revel in his protective embrace while they lingered in their secret world.


End file.
